fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryan Bell
Ryan Bell (ライアン·ベル Raian· beru) is a young mage from the Golden Harvest guild and a member of Team Dynamo. Ryan was born and raised in Milli Village by his grandparents, Misa Bell and''' Maverick Bell'. He left his hometown to join the Golden Harvest guild with his best friend, James Flare. He specializes in Tamer Magic which was taught to him by his grandparents. His '''Permanent Tame' is an Anubi known as Lucky. He is a Supporting Character in Grande. Appearance Ryan has messy brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a red visor and also a blue short-sleeved jacket with baggy beige shorts and a dri-fit swim suit underneath his exterior outfit. He wears red and black sneakers with white laces, and carries a white messenger bag. Personality In The Cream's the Best Part, Ryan is first seen as a lighthearted character. First off, he wanted to help Lana and Wiley despite them being complete strangers and suspicious characters. Ryan even argued with his partner, James Flare, on whether they should help them, eventually telling his partner that he was going to help them, regardless. He is helpful, kind, and perhaps optimistic as seen in this episode. From his outfit, you can tell that Ryan has love for the sea. History Ryan Bell was born in''' November 17, X774''' to two wizards who were too young and irresponsible. As a result, he was left with his grandparents, Misa and Maverick Bell who took care of him in Milli Village like he was their own. Growing up in a small village, they wren't that many children his age, so when he met James Flare, the two quickly became best friends. His grandparents were both Tamer Mages or Tamers, and they ran a farm. Ryan always loved animals so Misa and Maverick began teaching him Tamer Magic. When he was twelve, his grandparents and him decided to vacation at the Astral Ruins. While playing around, he encountered a baby Anubi who he tamed and named Lucky. Lucky and Nate started off with a rocky relationship. Both wanted to be the hero of the day and suffered terrible teamwork. After his 14th birthday, Ryan, James, and Lucky decided to take down the local jerk of Mill Village. Had it not been for the three finally deciding to work together and coordinating attack, they would've died. A few months later, the three decided to leave Milli Village and join the Golden Harvest guild in Hercules. In the year''' X791, March 9th', the team found Lana and Wiley knocked out in Centim Forest and decided to bring them back to Milli Village. Relationships '''Misa & Maverick Bell' James Flare Lucky Lana del Creme Wiley Magic and Abilities Tamer Magic (テイマーマジック Teimāmajikku): Ryan is an Advanced Tamer, trained by his grandparents. Attention Magic '(焦点の魔法 Shōten no mahō): Attention Magic is a unique Holder Type Magic that pulls the target's attention towards Ryan. 'Adaptation Magic ''' (): Adaptation Magic is a Caster Magic that allows Ryan to alter his body to adapt to a certain environment. Equipment '''Dri-Fit Swimsuit: Ryan wears this under his regular clothes. Coach's Whistle: A small red whistle that Ryan named after one similar to a coach he once saw. It is the medium for Attention Magic. Weaknesses Storyline Trivia * Ryan Bell is inspired by 'Nate '(Black 2) from the '''Pokemon '''Series. Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Hero Category:Heroes Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Caster-Mages